Pigments, dyes and colorants often comprise large and/or complicated chemical structures, such as, multiple and/or conjugated rings, which can have varied and/or unpredictable electronic properties. For example, black pigments can have high color density (coloring per unit weight), a high blackness degree and high light fastness. In efforts to increase pigment loading, toners containing higher amounts of black pigment however, exhibit lower charging with high dielectric loss, both of which reduce transfer efficiency and degrade image quality. Black pigments can be conductive due to the formation of conductive pathways through the toner particle.
Therefore, there remains a need to reduce the dielectric loss, and thus, improve charging to enable lower cost toners, as well as hyperpigmented toners.